villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Vortech
Lord Vortech is the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions. He is voiced by Gary Oldman, who also played Sirius Black in the Harry Potter series, and Commissioner Gordon in the Dark Knight trilogy, Ignitus from The Legend of Spyro and Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2. Information As the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions, he is the opposition of Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle. He plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foundational Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he is capturing characters such as Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard to take the Foundational Elements that they own (the ring, a chest, and a piece of Kryptonite). With his ancient powers, he is opening rifts to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal - To rule the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. History The Foundational Elements When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf from defeating them and gained new allies such as The Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them down in of Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and pretending to steal a Foundational Element. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending The Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundational Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge Metalbeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create "The Tri", a triple-headed entity based mainly off of Metalbeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Final Battle with the heroes Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime once more with a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech had a final showdown with the trio, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As ensurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. Possible Return However, a small brick fragment of him remained on his lair at Foundation Prime, and an unlikely man (possibly Bob) stumbled across it. The Vortech fragment merged with the stranger, turning him into an entity similar to Vortech himself, complete with the voice and evil laugh. Gallery OriginalWesternLordVortech.jpg|Original Western disguise for Once Upon A Time Machine in the West Batman&WylstylevsVortech.png BatwingvsVortech.png CurrentWesternLordVortech.png|Revised Western disguise for Once Upon A Time Machine in the West WesternVortechwithstaff.png GiantVortech.png Vortechthroughvortex.png EvilVortech.png VortechFace.png VortechwithBadGuys.png Vortechcoughing.png Vortechwithchair.png VortechBio.jpg Category:Lego Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Male Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Big Bads Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Destroyers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Magi-Tech Category:Bosses Category:Warlocks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Evil Creator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Supervillains Category:Masked Villain Category:Possessor Category:Giant Category:Evil Creation Category:Brainwashers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Oppressors Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Comedic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Telekinetics Category:Time-Travellers Category:Deities Category:Cataclysm Category:Necromancers Category:Dimwits